


Tourniquet

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [34]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Fingon ist besiegt, er weiß es. All seine Verbündeten liegen tot darnieder, gefallen im Schutz ihres Hohen Königs und doch nutzlos. Denn nun hat Gothmog, Hauptmann von Angband, ihn doch niedergerungen. Dies sind Fingons letzte Augenblicke. [Tourniquet - Evanescence]





	Tourniquet

_Ich versuchte, all die Pein zu töten, die uns band, doch brachte ich ihnen lediglich mehr, so viel mehr._

  Die Schlacht tobte unverändert grausam weiter um Fingon herum, jene Schlacht, die man nur unbedeutend später Nirnaeth Arnoediad nennen sollte, die Schlacht der Ungezählten Tränen. Seine Leibwächter waren gefallen, er selbst heimtückisch zu Boden geworden von einem Balrog. Triumphierend stand Gothmog, der Herr der Feuerdämonen, über ihn und hob Grond, den Hammer aus der Unterwelt, zum letzten vernichtenden Schlag gegen den Hohen König.

  _Was nun habe ich erreicht? Ich sterbe, keine Frage, dies ist das Ende. Und was haben wir erreicht? Maitimo und seine Brüder und all unsere Verbündeten? Verrat kam unter uns. Verrat! Muss nicht zuletzt ich meinen Freund verraten? Denn ich bin gescheitert. Hier liege ich im Staub und Dreck der Schlacht. Der Boden ist getränkt von den Tränen und dem Blut all jener, die tapfer aber sinnlos kämpften und am Ende doch starben. So viele, ach so viele!_

  Drohend ragte der Hammer über dem König auf, der geschlagen zu Gothmogs Füßen kroch, er, der einst so strahlende König der Noldor, weithin gerühmt und geachtet für große Taten, vollbracht aus Liebe und Freundschaft zu Maedhros, aber auch aus Treue und Fürsorge für sein Volk. So wie seine letzte Tat, sich Maedhros‘ Bund anzuschließen. Oh ja, es war seine letzte Tat. Und sein größter Fehler?

  _Nirnaeth Arnoediad. Die Ungezählten Tränen. Wie viele wurden grausam hingerichtet? Wie viele starben in diesen Tagen umsonst? Ja, umsonst war ihr Tod. Denn nun ist die Schlacht endgültig verloren, schon lange kündigte sich dies an, mein Tod besiegelt unser Ende._

_Es tut mir leid, Maitimo._

  Schon längst waren die letzten Verbündeten um Fingon erschlagen oder gefangen genommen, niemand konnte dem König zur Hilfe eilen. Noch kostete Gothmog seinen Triumph voll aus. Er wusste, dass ihm seine Beute nicht mehr entkommen konnte, also ließ er sich Zeit. Langsam schritt er auf den am Boden liegenden Fingon zu, ein schreckliches Grinsen auf seinen dämonischen Zügen.

  _Kann mich denn wirklich niemand mehr retten? Gibt es niemand mehr? Bin ich so verloren? Können mir die Valar nicht mehr zu Hilfe ereilen, mir gnädige Erlösung schenken? Doch was schert es die Valar, was in den kalten Hinnenlanden vor sich geht? Wir wollten den Krieg und hier ist er. Er erweist sich als übermächtig, der Feind, gegen den wir auszogen. Hätten wir es vorher wissen können? Ja, wir hätten es wissen müssen. Einst, ich mag es heute kaum glauben, war Morgoth Melkor, der Vala. Warum bloß besaßen wir nicht genügend Weitsicht, um seine Macht zu erkennen? Wir kannten doch die anderen Valar! In unserem Stolz dachten wir, ihn bezwingen zu können. Ja, warum bloß sollen uns die Valar da noch zur Hilfe eilen? Wir haben unsere Strafe erhalten und müssen sie jetzt abzahlen. Auch wenn es viele das Leben kostet. Ich zumindest zahle soeben._

  Fingon dachte, dass er eigentlich Angst haben müsste, wie es bei solch einem Anblick jedem Elb zugestanden wäre, doch er war ganz ruhig im Angesicht seines Todes. Er wollte ihm mit Würde begegnen, er wollte nicht kriechen, nicht schreien, nicht um Gnade flehen. Denn seit wann kannte Morgoth Bauglir schon Gnade? Er hatte gekämpft, tapfer und aufrecht, doch Hinterhalt hatte ihn zu Fall gebracht. Jetzt würde er seinen Feinden nicht auch noch den Gefallen tun, sein letztes bisschen Würde kriechend zu verteidigen. Er würde heroisch den Tod entgegen nehmen.

  _O ja, ich will sterben. Jetzt steht es fest. Es gibt nur noch diesen einen Weg, den ich beschreiten kann. Vielleicht erlange ich in Mandos‘ Hallen ja Vergebung, wer weiß. Mein Körper mag vergänglich sein, doch meine Seele wird verweilen, solange Arda existiert. Sie können meine Seele niemals zerstören, mögen sie auch meinen Körper zertrümmern, schänden, peinigen. Lasst mich nur endlich sterben, damit das hier vorbei ist. Meine Wunden schreien nach dem Grab, meine Seele schreit nach Errettung._

  Gothmog stand nun genau über Fingon. Er stieß tiefe, gutturale Laute aus. Fingon wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was sie wohl bedeuten mochten, doch war ihre Bedeutung auch ohne, dass er etwas verstand, nur allzu deutlich: Triumph über den Hohen König der Noldor, einem der erbittertsten Feinde des Dunklen Herrschers.

  _Ich hoffe, du kannst mir mein Versagen vergeben, Maitimo. Ich hoffe, du kannst entkommen trotz meines Scheitern, und auf dass wir uns hernach nicht wieder sehen. Täten wir das, es würde doch bedeuten, dass auch du den Tod gefunden hast, und das will ich nicht. Finde die Silmarili! Erfülle deinen Eid! Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir dabei helfen, doch ich muss einen anderen Weg gehen._

_Und du, mein kleiner Ereinion, dir sollen meine letzten Gedanken gelten, dir, meinem geliebten Sohn. Ich liebe dich, für immer und immer. Ich hoffe für dich, dass du eines Tages eine bessere Welt erleben darfst als die, die ich dir geben musste. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich dir den Weg in eine bessere Welt ebnen konnte, doch es sollte so nicht sein. Wenn ich doch nur noch einmal bei dir sein könnte! Auf dass du Aeglos niemals wirst benutzen müssen. Lebe wohl, mein geliebter Sohn!_

  Gothmog schlug zu. Aus Fingons gespaltenen Helm fuhr ein heller Lichtschein gen Himmel.


End file.
